Follow Your Heart
by RogueSlayer93
Summary: Willow thinks she made a mistake letting Oz go. I suck at summaries, Just Read it PLEASE, the story is better than the summery. the title used 2 be 'Untitled as of yet'. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, if I did I wouldn't be writing on my sister's laptop.

I just wish things were different. I wish everything was as carefree as it was in High School, well as carefree as anyone can be going to high school on top of the Hellmouth. The classes were easy, my friends were always there for me, and I had a werewolf boyfriend who loved me. But now all that's gone. Except for school being easy, I don't think that'll ever change. But everything else, Buffy and Xander have their own problems, and we're not as close of friends as we used to be. And then I broke up with Oz after he had finally came back to me.

Tara's nice, but I still love Oz. and I don't think that will ever change. I miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, if I did I would be out riding on a 100 acre farm and not sitting around writing FanFics to keep away the bordem.

**A/N: **Ok, I knowthis is a short chapter but I have a hard time writing longer ones. I hope you enjoy the story and _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_ R&R. I have an easer time writing if I have reviews. It's like an energy drink… well I think it is, I've never actually had soda with caffeine in it. I guess I'll just have to assume. Now on with the story!

"Hey Will." Buffy said sitting down beside willow on the bench.

"Oh, hey Buffy." Willow said distractedly.

"Uh, Willow? I know you're all witchy now, but it's never good to be sitting in Weatherly Park at night."

"What? Oh, whoops." Willow answered looking around at the darkness that had surrounded her.

"Ok, what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"Oh come on Will, just 'cause we haven't be hangin' out as much as in High School doesn't mean I don't know when something's bothering you. Come on fess up." Buffy said. Willow sighed sadly.

"I don't know, I think I made a mistake choosing Tara over Oz. I just wish I could turn back time."

"Ok, I know this advice is old and already been used but I'm gonna say it again. Seize the day. Go after Oz, tell him how you feel." Buffy said. Then she smiled "'Cause tomorrow you could be dead."

"I think your right." Willow said with enthusiasm. Then she got a sad look on her face. "But what am I going to tell Tara? I hate having to upset anyone."

"I think she'll understand." Buffy said. "You can tell her tomorrow."

"Ok, I've just got to think positively. Tara is not going to hate me. Me and Oz are going to get back together." Willow said happily. But then her face changed to one of fear. "And that demon behind you really isn't really going to kill anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BtVS. If I did I'd pay people to review this story instead of begging my sister to leave a review.

**A/N:** I know the last 2 chapters were impossibly short but I hope that since the chapters are starting to get longer that you'll R&R. Please review…PLEASE! Ok I'm done with begging. Onto the story!

Willow screamed as the demon's ax cut into the bench they were sitting on just seconds before. Buffy got up and started fightingthe demon. Willow could tell that she was fighting with all that she could, and still she was barely holding up.

_Wait! _Willow thought._ I remember reading about this one. You can only kill it by drowning it._ She thought for a second before coming up with a spell to use, then she started chanting.

"Will! I could use a little help here." Buffy shouted before the demon picked her up and threw her head first into a tree.

_Come on, come on._ Willow thought as the demon picked up her nearly unconscious friend and was about to break her neck. Then suddenly it stopped, dropped Buffy, and started choking and grabbing at its throat. Then it dropped, dead. And Willow knew her spell had worked.

"Buffy?" Willow said running over to her friend. "Buff, you ok?" She asked worriedly. Buffy groaned in pain as she slowly picked herself off the ground.

"I'm fine, except for the major concussion I just got, I'm right as rain." Buffy said. Then she turned to look at the dead demon. "Whoa, what did you do?"

"I recognized this demon from one Giles' books when we were researching. It can only be killed by drowning. I don't know the name, but I think knowing how to kill it is good enough." Willow answered proudly.

"Yeah, but how did you kill it? I don't see a pond or pool anywhere around here." Buffy said. "Unless you made one."

"Oh, I just used a spell that would fill it's lungs up with water."

"That's handy… and disturbing." Buffy said.

"More disturbing than cutting off his head?" Willow asked.

"Ok, point taken. So to the Magic Box? I'm done patrolling for tonight."

"To the Magic Box it is then." Willow answered giggling. _It's just like old times. _Willow thought smiling. _Except now I can really help with fighting._

0 

Oz looked at his small house. After he had left Sunnydale, he had traveled around for a while before finally coming back to Istanbul, hoping that if Willow ever did want to find him, she would know exactly where he was. But it was just an empty hope. He knew she was with Tara and she wasn't going to leave.

Oz walked into his house and picked up the picture of him and Willow that was taken almost three years before. He had always wondered if things would have been different if he had never left. But he just couldn't stay; he needed to find a way to control his inner beast. The beads and meditation that he used only helped if he was calm. He was afraid that even if Willow did come back that he might change into the wolf. _Stop thinking about it. _He told himself._ What happened happened, move on._ But he already knew he couldn't. He could never forget her.

Oz sat down in a chair still looking at the picture of him and Willow. '_This is going to be another long day'_ He thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, if I did I'd bye my own private movie theater.

**A/N:** Wow, I now have 3 reviews. Thanks so much to **DJ Frost**,** slayerchick11**, and **RedDragen **for reviewing this story. It means so much to me, I was praying that I'd get some reviews and when I went to my story there were 2 more. Ok so when/if you review could you leave an idea for the title? I'd really appreciate it.

Jesus is the reason for the season. Merry Christmas.

When Willow and Buffy got to the Magic Box everyone was there. Giles, Anya, Xander, Tara, and Spike.

"Why didn't anyone say anything about a party?" Buffy asked walking into the shop. "And why is he here?" she said pointing at Spike.

"I was invited. Unlike you." Spike answered.

"Oh, hello Buffy. We were just doing a bit of research. It never hurts to be prepared. Why Spike is here I do not know." Giles said.

"He certainly wasn't invited by me." Xander said.

"Or me." Anya chimed in not wanting to be left out of the 'we hate Spike group'.

"I'm s-s-sorry I in-invited him. I didn't think it would be a prob-problem." Tara stuttered, blushing before turning back to her books.

"No problem I guess, just shocking." Buffy said. _Huh. I wonder what's up with that. _She thought smirking. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Buffy mouthed to Willow 'Go talk to her '. 'Now?' Willow mouthed back. Buffy just glared at her. Willow figured it was for her own good if she did what the Slayer said.

"Hey Tara, can I talk to you?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Tara said smiling. They both walked into the training room.

"Tara, we need to talk. I know that I said I'd rather be with you then Oz. But I'm just not so sure anymore. I love Oz and I miss him. I wouldn't be being honest to you or myself if we continued going out. So with that said, I think we should brake up." Willow said. "But I'd still like to be friends if that offer is still open." She added quickly. "But I understand if you don't want to."

"O-oh, that's alright." Tara said sadly. "W-we can still be friends… I guess."

"I'm so sorry Tara." Willow said. She really did feel bad for the shy witch.

"No, no it's ok. I've kinda been having odd feelings towards, um…one of them." Tara said looking out the open door of the training room into the shop. Willow looked into the shop were Tara was looking.

"Buffy's not gay." Willow said.

"Oh, not Buffy." Tara said laughing.

"Neither is Anya."

"Not Anya either." Tara said still laughing.

"Then who?" Willow asked confused.

"Spike." Tara whispered.

"Really?" Willow said. _Well that's an interesting turn of events_. She thought. "Well, I never expected that."

"I don't know. I just— I like him. He's really sweet." Tara said.

"Spike? Sweet? I never thought I'd see the day when somebody used the word 'sweet' to describe Spike." Willow said laughing.

"Did I hear my name?" Spike asked walking up to the Witches.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna walk back to the dorm." Tara said blushing.

"I'll walk you there. I'm heading that way anyway." Spike said.

"Oh, t-th-thanks Spike." Tara said smiling. "So I guess I'll see you later?" she asked Willow.

"Sure." Willow said.

Willow just stood at the door of the training room smiling, as the cocky English Vampire, and the shy sweet Wiccan walked out of the shop.

"Huh. That went better then I could have possibly dreamed up." Willow said smiling, walking over to where Buffy as standing.

"Well how did it go? I just saw Tara walk out with Spike. I think she's the only person here that he can get along with. Do you think… Nah. Never mind, it's impossible." Buffy said.

"Well first, it went very well. I don't think Tara hates me, and we're still gonna be friends. And second, change that nah, to a yeah. Tara confessed that she might have feelings for Spike." Willow said happily.

"Spike and Tara, they're like total opposites."

"I know. But I'm glad that she might have found someone new. Helps with the guilt I have."

"So when are you going to try and find Oz?" Buffy asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. I guess I'll try a locater spell tomorrow. I'm kinda tired right now. After being almost killed by the demon, the spell, and I've just been stressed lately." Willow said. "Would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight? I don't feel like going back to the dorm, and tomorrow I'll probably be on a plane to who knows where."

"That's fine Will, you can stay however long you like. I know mom and Dawn will be glad to see you." Buffy said.

"Thanks Buff." Willow said, smiling tiredly.

Buffy watched as her sad friend walked out of the Magic Box. She knew how hard it was not being with someone that you loved._ Life's a bitch sometimes._ Buffy thought.

"Hey Giles, I'm going to patrol a few more times around the Sunnyhell streets before I go home."

"Ok Buffy, I'll see you tomorrow." He said not even looking up from his books.

"Bye Buff." Xander said.

"Yes, goodbye Buffy." Anya said.

_I need to find something to pummel_. Buffy thought. "Later guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS. If I did I wouldn't think twice about buying the $9 sunglasses that I want.

**A/N:** ok, I want to clear some thing up. This story is taking place in the middle of the fifth season, Buffy has already quit college and is back living at home. I know Willow & Tara's break up in the last chapter didn't seem like it was realistic, but I don't like writing sad stories(at least not at my age, I'm still watching Disney movies), so I was going for a break up that was kinda like the one in _You've Got Mail_. I'm sorry I didn't say what season it was in before, but I really didn't know what one it was until the last chapter I was writing. I know that this Chapter is short but I hope you like it. Happy 2008 Everyone. Please R&R (I'll just skip the begging this time, I think you've already got the point)

**Important: **I was thinking maybe _Follow your heart_ or _Seize the day _as the title I'm really bad at making names so if you could tell me what you think or leave an idea, that would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter five**

_I love the moon_ Oz thought staring up at the starry sky. There was very few clouds in the dark sky, it was never this dark in Sunnydale. _Speaking of the one starbucks town,_ _I wonder how things are back in good old Sunnydale. If I didn't have to worry about going all wolf I might just go back and join the gang, it wouldn't be like before… but at least I'd be able to make sure that Willow didn't get hurt. If she ever does get hurt I'd never know._ Oz sadly kept on walking, now oblivious to everything that was around him. _It would kill me to go back, to see her with Tara. But I've never done what my brain has told me to do. Always gotta follow my heart, even if it gets broken. If only there was a way to control the wolf, then I would go back, I'll just have to try harder._ Oz thought determinedly.

"Whoa" Oz said as he hit the ground. he turned and elbowed the vampire that was trying to bight him at the moment, and then got up and stood in a fighting position. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by three vamps. "Well this is just great." Oz said sarcastically.

"Time to die." One of the vamps said as he charged. Oz just sidestepped him and turned back to face him.

"You might want to consider coming up with a new line. Like: 'hey, take out dinner' no never mind, that one has been used already. Oh oh I got it: 'Mmmm…. Blood' you know kinda like 'Mmm… milk'. Or my personal favorite……." Oz waited and saw the vamps hanging on his every word. " 'Poof'." He said pulling out his only stake and throwing it into the heart of the vamp that had tried to attack him.

"Two to go" Oz said. Then suddenly he felt himself morphing into the werewolf. _Well there goes the idea of going back to sunnyhell. _He tried to push the wolf back and half seceded. He was half morphed into the wolf. He looked down at his claws and looked at the vampires and smiled evilly. They look a bit hesitant before they both charged. Oz side stepped the first one, and dug his claws into the second vamps neck until it finally dusted. Then he turned towards the second vamp, and did the same thing as before.

_It's as effective as a stake, but way more gross._ Oz changed back into himself, and headed back home for a shower. On the way back to the cottage he practiced changing half way into the wolf and back. _I might just be going back to Sunnydale after all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS if I did I wouldn't have to write these annoying disclaimers.

**A/N:** hey sorry it took so long for me to update, I just never really felt like writing this month. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

0 

_Last chance to back out_ Oz told himself. He paused for a minute before stepping onto the plane. _To late._

He wasn't totally sure if he should go back to Sunnydale, but hey if it didn't work out he could just go back and mope in his small cottage. _But right now I just need to be close to Willow, make sure she's ok. _He thought

0 

Willow sat down on the floor of the Summers family living room set out all of the ingredients that she needed for the tracking spell. She thought that maybe Oz might still be in Istanbul but she didn't want to fly across the world just to find that he was in some other country.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Willow said to herself, before she started chanting. After a few minutes of chanting and mixing ingredients she looked down at the map. "I guess that light is supposed to be Oz." She guessed, she'd never done this specific spell before. "Wait, that can't be right. It says he's over the ocean…. What did I do wrong?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Just calm down Willow. I'll try a different spell in an hour or two." _I just have to get a magic recharge, that spell took a lot out of me. _Willow though before lying down where she was sitting and within a few minutes she was asleep.

0 

"Willow? Willow, are you ok?"

Willow dimly heard the worried voice of Mrs. Summers, and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Willow, are you ok?" Mrs. Summers asked again.

"Yeah, sorry for the scare Mrs. Summers, I must have fallen asleep." Willow said. "That spell must have taken a lot out of me." She said almost to herself.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"No, that's ok." Willow said politely. Then her stomach rumbled loudly, and she and Mrs. Summers laughed. "You know what, on second thought, I am hungry." Willow said as she and Mrs. Summers walked into the kitchen.

0 

After a wonderful talk, and snack with Mrs. Summers, Willow went back to find a different spell to use.

"Ah-ha, this one looks good." Willow said looking down at the book to check the ingredients, before digging through her bag. When she had everything set up she began the spell. When the spell was done she looked down at the map find that the light was on California, and it looked suspiciously close to where Sunnydale was located.

"No way. Why is he here?" Willow said to herself confused. She found a map that was only of California and said a few words before the light transferred to the California map, and pointed to where Oz was. And it pointed to Sunnydale. Even more surprising was that it landed on the airport. _Is he coming into Sunnydale or leaving?_ _Better go there, I wouldn't want to miss him._ Willow thought. She grabbed her bag and yelled a quick goodbye to Mrs. Summers and was out the door and in her car within a few minutes.

**A/N:** in the next chapter Willow and Oz will finally see each other again. So be sure to tune in for the next chapter whenever it may be posted, and please PLEASE review. Reviews are what keep me writing when I don't want to, Reviews mean a lot to me, and I'm very grateful to everyone who has ever reviewed this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, if I did I wouldn't have made Willow gay, or have Angel leave after the 3rd season, or made Buffy sleep with another Slayer.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was kinda worried about what I'd do with this chapter, but I'm happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you are too. Please leave me tons of reviews. I'll update soon….. hopefully :b Now, onto Chapter 7……..

Oz stepped off of the airplane and looked at the town that he had called home for most of his life. _'Home sweet Hellmouth' _he thought smiling lightly

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Willow parked her car in the Sunnydale airport parking lot and hopped out of the car. She ran into the building and looked around the semi-crowded airport.

Willow put her hand out in front of her and her eyes flashed black for a few seconds. "Help me find him." She whispered as a little floating light formed in the palm of her hand. It sped of in a direction and struggled to keep it in sight as it bobbed and weaved through the oblivious civilians.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Oz lifted his head and sniffed the air. He thought he smelled a familiar sent. _'Willow?_' he thought. Then suddenly he nearly got tackled by a little red head.

"Finally, I found you." Willow said grinning. "I've been trying those stupid locating spells all day, one spell said that you were over the ocean."

Oz just stared at her calmly, his face blank. Unsure of what she was saying.

"I've been trying to find you Oz," Willow said. "I made a mistake. I hope we can get back together, or _at least_ be friends. But I can understand if you don't want to be around me." She said looking down at her feet.

Oz smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to finally have his Willow back in his arms.

"I'm so glad your back Oz, I've missed you so so much. Please don't leave me again." She said on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"So I was thinking," Oz said as he and Willow walked out of the airport hand in hand. "I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night. And I'm kinda nervous about it, actually. It's interesting.

"Oh. Well, if it helps at all, I'm gonna say yes." She said grining.

"Yeah, it helps. It creates a comfort zone. Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked

"Yes." Willow said.

"Well, that certainly went better than the last time." Oz said.


End file.
